


I see the Waves in you (2/?)

by Glittering_Fog



Series: I see the Waves in you [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Gen, POTC - Freeform, pirates of the caribbean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glittering_Fog/pseuds/Glittering_Fog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting invited in the Lord's office, Groves feels like a double-edged sword and gets to know Beckett's real intensions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see the Waves in you (2/?)

**Author's Note:**

> I recently write in chapters because of one simple reason - if it takes me too long I run out of ideas and the end part sounds so stupid after a while. But I'm already about to dare the long stories!  
> Enjoy reading! :)

_"Waves - are such complex, natural phenomena I can never explain to myself. When I was a little boy, every day I looked out of my window and saw the waves crushing against the ships for several times. But where does their strength come from? I always adored those destructive masses of water because I've never seen anything else with such an amount of diversity, not only beauty but also ruthlessness. And never realized what I was actually looking at. I guess, Mother Nature you didn't want it so? But what is it? Are they are secret we need to disclose to understand it or is it so obvious that we can't see it and just need to allow ourselves to open our eyes? Their unique sounds - I will easily recognise them whenever I hear them. But I think one question will always be unanswered. Wo do those vast forces of nature remind me of?"_    
  
Groves' view gradually began to clear up a little - just a little because the poetry he just wrote inside his head made him being abstracted that was to see on his empty gaze and it seemed like it almost drilled a hole through the wall parallel to him.  
  
As fast as Beckett stood up, he sat down again and now faced the fireplace in front of him, his booted feet placed on a mahagony footstool. For a moment he acted like Groves wasn't in the room and didn't say any word - closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasant warmth that tickled his skin. Groves neither knew to say something nor to just walk away like nothing happened. But that would be stupid, Beckett surely didn't call for him for nothing so he just stood there, with strained posture and a head full of thoughts.  
  
 _"My head still fights against the question and it won't stop until it received its answer. Is it just you how you're sitting there and wait for me to make a dumb mistake so your authority will arrest me? You only have to snip with your fingers and the guards would send me out of here, even with handcuffs if you wanted. Where did you get so much prevalence? Where did the waves get it? They're so beautiful, so majestic and vigorous, but in the next moment everything changes and they take what they want with no mercy. Everyone is running, everyone is mowing, when they see you coming._  
  
If you just knew what I'm thinking ..."


End file.
